Chores and Children
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: Green and Red now live together having been in a relationship for a while, but when Green finds himself doing all the chores he thinks about ending the relationship. Red, of course, is clueless why Green is mad, so will he be able to patch things up... Especially after the surprise visit from the police?


"Red!" Green yelled irritability, "you didn't do the dishes… again." It was actually the fourth time that week that it had happened. The two of them recently moved in together to Green's house in Viridian. Green found himself doing most of the housework; actually, he has been doing all of it.

"I know," the raven-haired male called from the living room. Green entered the room that contained his best friend to see him watching the television.

"Why didn't you do it?" Green asked. The man shrugged and the brunet was getting even more frustrated. "Seriously, I don't see why I have to do all the work. Maybe I should just kick you out." That last sentence seemed to get Red's attention.

He jumped to his feet and turned around to face Green. "No! That wouldn't be fair. I just moved in," Red said. Green raised an eyebrow.

"How fair is it if I have to do all of the work?" Green asked. He moved a hand to rest on his hip leaning on his right leg.

"Because you're my housewife," Red answered simply. Green lost his balance when he heard that and barely managed to regain it before he hit the ground.

"What makes you think that?" He spat angrily. Red had stupid ideas sometimes, but this one had to be one of the most ridiculous ones yet.

"Well, Gold told me-" Green groaned and Red paused to give him a questioning look. The younger male was a really bad influence on Red. He was mischievous and Red was gullible so the two of them being alone always ended in a disaster.

"-Gold tells you lots of stupid things. You need to learn to stop listening to him," Green explained.

"Can I finish now?" Red asked a little annoyed at being interrupted. He would never stop listening to Gold because the younger trainer always told him lots of good information.

"Sure, but I'll tell you right now that what he was telling you wasn't right," Green said with a sigh.

"He told me that since you are such a little uke that you would be my wife. He also said that you had to do all the housework and watch our kids. You're lucky I haven't made you tend to the kids that much," Red said. "I've been nice enough to watch them on my own and prepare their meals."

"We don't have any kids," Green said. He was a little confused when Red started talking about kids. Was he talking about their Pokémon?

"Yes we do. They are upstairs in bed right now," Red explained. He grabbed Green's hand. Green didn't pull away and he allowed Red to lead him to the guest bedroom he had set up a long time ago for Red, but the man never used it. Instead Red would always sleep in Green's room.

When the pair stepped into the room, the first thing Green noticed was there was something in the bed and by the way the blanket was moving up and down, he knew it was alive.

"Ólafur and Sigríður, get up, Mommy wants to see you," Red called softly as he crept closer to the bed. The first thought of Green's was, who came up with those names?

Slowly, the children stirred and got out of bed. They had sleepy looks on their faces, but instantly looked excited upon seeing Green.

"Introduce yourselves," Red said to the children, wanting them to break the ice and get to know Green.

"I'm Ólafur Redsson," the male child said. He then pointed to the younger female sitting next to him. "She's Sigríður Redsdóttir." At first Green was confused at the last names, but he realized they were 'Red's son' and 'Red's daughter'.

"Green," he said figuring he should at least be nice to them while he tried to get rid of them.

"They are from Iceland!" Red said happily. "Sigríður doesn't even speak English!" Why Red was excited about that, Green would never know.

"Góða nótt," the girl said before lying back down and closing her eyes. Her brother did the same and Red pulled on Green's sleeve guiding him out of the room.

"Aren't they cute?" Red asked. Green shook his head.

"I hate kids, I want those monsters out of my house," Green said. He was hurt that Red didn't even consult him before making the decision of taking in kids.

"But Green-" Red started but he was cut off.

"-No buts. Tomorrow we are taking them back to the orphanage you got them from," Green figured that wouldn't take too long, and maybe Red would start helping with the chores.

"I didn't get them from the orphanage," Red said. Green was about to ask him where he got them but he couldn't because of a knock on the door.

The two of them quickly went downstairs to see who it was. Green figured it would be Blue. Pesky woman shouldn't bother them at night.

To both of their surprises, it was Falkner dressed in his police uniform. Was he here on official business?

"Red, I'm disappointed in you. You are the ninth Champion of the Indigo League. Why did you think no one would recognize you when you kidnapped those children?" Green's mouth almost hit the floor when he heard what the blue-haired man said. Red kidnapped the children!

"They were cute!" Red cried out in his defense. Green facepalmed and left the doorway. He didn't want to be involved in this in anyway.

"Yes, but their mother is very angry," Falkner said. "You need to return the children and maybe the charges will be dropped."

"Never!" Red cried and he slammed the door shut and ran upstairs.

"Red, bring those children down here," Green called. He didn't see why Red liked those kids so much.

"No!" Red yelled. Green just sighed at his childish behavior and let Falkner in, showing him that he was on the gym leader's side.

"Red we are going upstairs and I expect you to hand over the children," Green said in a warning manner. Whenever Green used that tone, Red would always listen. He just hoped it wouldn't fail him now.

He was in luck. Red left the guest bedroom with children in tow. "Sorry kids, it's time for you to go home," Red muttered to them.

Falkner took the children from him and held each of their hands firmly. "We'll be heading out. I know you are a good guy Red, so I'll see what I can do about letting you get off without any punishment."

Once the blue-haired man left with the kids, Green turned to Red. "Why did you take the children?"

"I really wanted to have some and I figured if I'd try to adopt you would say no," Red said dejectedly.

"Well you should have tried asking me first," Green felt like he was scolding a child.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I forgive you." There was silence for a while before Red spoke up.

"Hey Green?" Green made a humming noise, so the noirette continued, "Can we adopt some children tomorrow?"


End file.
